orientfandomcom-20200213-history
Musashi
|rōmaji = Musashi |vital_status = Alive |species = Human |age = 5 (First Appearance) 15 (in Kiho 151-Current) |gender = Male |hair_color = Red |eye_color = Blue |family = Gensuke (father/ deceased) Otsuki (mother/deceased) |friend(s) = Kojiro Kanemaki Tsugumi Hattori |occupation = Miner (Former) Bushi (Current) |affiliation = Kanemaki Bushi |manga_debut = Chapter 01 }}Musashi ( , Musashi) is the main protagonist of the manga ''Orient''. He and his childhood friend Kojiro embark on a journey to form the best Bushi of them all. He is also one of the founding members of the Kanemaki Bushi. Appearance Musashi has sky-blue eyes and spiky red-colored hair. He is a lean young man of an average height with an athletic and well-built physique due to his training. He wears an open black shirt with white designs, sports baggy, high-calf white pants, and black-and-red shoes that seem to be based on the sandals of the original samurai. He seems to be quite popular with girls as many have looked at him and thought that he was handsome. Personality Musashi is a very cheerful person who always cares for others. From the beginning of the series, he has proven to be someone very determined since he firmly proposed to be a Bushi along with his friend Kojiro. However, because he was afraid of what others are going to say when he heard that his dream was to be a Bushi, he decided to hide it while being judged by Kojiro for doing it. However, when facing an Oni for the first time, he demonstrated what his true dream was when fighting alongside his friend. On many occasions, Musashi has shown great appreciation and concern towards those he considers to be his friends, for example, together with Kojiro, they managed to save Tsugumi from her adoptive father by taking her with them on their adventure. History Musashi's parents were simple farmers that were friendly to the Kanemaki family even through anti-Bushi sentiments were rampant in Tatsuyama. One day Musashi comes across Kojiro practicing his swordsmanship and comes by his house everyday to practice and play with him. After Musashi's parents' death, he wanders from family to family to seek shelter. He then goes to live with his relatives who threatended to beat and punish him if he interacted with them. Musashi's relatives promise to fully accept him into their family if he throws a stone and insults Jisai Kanemaki. Musashi desperately wants to be accepted by his relatives and throws the stone, telling Jisai that he's better off dead. Musashi later visits the Kojiro residence to apologize to Jisai who forgives Musashi. Jisai says that he was grateful that Musashi had befriended Kojiro, despite the social stigma surrounding their family in Tatsuyama. Jisai allows Musashi to live with him and raises him alongside Kojiro, teaching them swordsmanship and battle strategies. Equipment Kitetsu sword Enma no Odachi ( , Flame Demon’s Greatsword): Musashi's Kitetsu Sword, which was forged by the Ryuzoji Bushi, has a blade that is pitch-black with a pattern that resembles flames. Powers and Abilities Black Sword Soul: Although much more akin to a status, Musashi is shown to possess a black sword soul and because of that, he was unable to wield a Kitetsu sword. Although, he later overcomes this setback while popular belief had stated that those with those possessing one being unable to wield one. Although it is actually the Obsidian Goddess, the black giant which had been seen ripping apart Musashi when he had taken the test as it believed he was unworthy referencing back to a time in his past at which he had turned his back upon Kojiro's father by throwing a stone at him that he would become accepted into the community he was now being raised in due to the fact he was no longer living with Kojiro and his family believing that due to this Musashi only did such things for his own gain, believing that it would just be discarded given time as another step in his quest to become a Bushi. Trivia * Musashi is most likely named after real-life samurai and master swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. * Musashi like old women because in the abstinence training that the miners received, they could not notice the girls of the town, so he and his companions only noticed their old teachers. Navigation Ru: Мусаши Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bushi Category:Kanemaki Bushi